Shower Squid
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) With the shower at home broken, Tentro grows desperate to find a way to get clean.


Okay, so on the Mixels Wiki, ChillyFreeze suggested I use the Flexers in one of my oneshots. Thinking of an Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode got me thinking…and here we go, once again following my themes. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, but I own the Mildudes. Enjoy!

* * *

The Lightbulb Sun illuminated the Sproingy Lands as morning hit it. Tentro's alarm clock started to ring, as he stretched over an elastic tentacle to turn it off, and then stretched long and hard. It was another new day. And of course, there was one way he had to start every single day.

Climbing out of bed, and tossing off his nightshirt and nightcap from behind a changing screen, he emerged from behind it, now wearing a light blue bathrobe, a light blue shower cap on the tip of his head, and carrying a back scrubber, with a towel draped over his shoulders. It was shower time!

* * *

Thanks to waking up at the perfect time, Tentro was always the first one to hit the showers. He made sure everything was evenly lined up in the perfect order, placed his towel on the rack near him, and slid off his robe onto the floor. He then stepped in, and turned on the faucet.

…But all that came out was a horrible gurgling and clanking noise…as the plumbing conked out.

"Tentro…are you in there?" Kraw's voice came from the other side, as he knocked on the door. "I forgot to tell you, the shower's out of whack. It'll be fixed later today, though!"

…LATER? No…this was ruining with his plans already! He was desperate! He…he NEEDED his shower! As quick as he could, he tied his robe back on him and grabbed his towel…and ran out of the Sproingy Lands. SOME habitat must have a shower, right?

* * *

First, he tried out the Spiky Desert. They were known for their immaculate cleanliness and upbringing, so their shower should be working perfectly. Luckily, Footi was the one to open the door, and he was happy to oblige for a friend, leading Tentro towards the bathroom.

Their bathroom was the most immaculate one possible, and Tentro found no problems. So, once again, he derobed, and set up yet again, turning on the faucet, as water started to flow out.

Meanwhile, Hoogi walked up towards Footi, a bit nervous.

"Uh…Footi?" He asked. "Wasn't our water supply tainted from the quicksand?"

"…Oh." Footi said in shock, as a scream was heard. Tentro angrily stormed out of the bathroom, wearing his robe again…though his skin was splattered with wet sand.

"…Sorry?" Footi tried to apologize, but Tentro just stormed out.

* * *

So, led his trek to the next habitat he could find. He was still miffed about the sand, so he wasn't really paying attention…especially towards a small rock embedded in the ground. With a small trip…

…He found himself face-first in a mud puddle. Peeling himself up, he noticed where he was…the Swamplands. Maybe there would be some luck?

* * *

The Swamplands had an outdoor shower system, so the Glorp Corp didn't mind being exposed to the elements in their bathing system, which they were currently preparing to use. Tentro was tentative to ask…but the Glorp Corp was happy to oblige an extra stall.

Turns out, their showers…were the snotty mangrove trees. So, when Tentro did his usual preparations, he found himself encased in a gooey green blob. Of course, the Glorp Corp were happily showering and chatting in it like there was no big deal for it. Once again, he slapped his robe (which was starting to grow as dirty as him) on him, and stormed out.

* * *

By this time, Tentro was DESPERATE. He NEEDED a shower. Once again, he was too busy to see where he was going and tripped over ANOTHER rock. One that caused him to land headfirst into a garbage can, which was then picked up by the claw of a passing garbage can, tossing him into the filth as it headed to its destination: the Junkyard.

* * *

As soon as he was spilled out, he was confronted by the Mildudes. They too wore robes and shower caps, and were carrying their own scrub brushes and towels. They were as filthy as Tentro's was. But, they noticed what was going on, and merely smiled.

"Hi there, Tentro!" Freakbug happily said. "We're just about to take a bath. Looks like you were set to have one, too. Would you care to join us?"

Of course, by this point, Tentro was desperate to try anything, and was so oblivious, that he didn't realize WHO we was talking to, that he happily nodded.

Tentro was SO out of it that he did everything the Mildudes did. He dunked his entire body into the sludge. He used his scrub brush to cover himself in the sour milk they called soap. He rinsed off in the sewer water shower. Of course, he used his own towel…which was just as gunk covered as his robe and body now…and set off. Unfortunately, his mind was still…out of whack from desperation.

* * *

"Tentro! Where are you?"

"It's fixed now! You can come home and have your shower!"

Balk and Kraw had noticed that Tentro had suddenly disappeared from the entire Sproingy Lands, even though the shower only took a couple hours to properly fix. They looked high and low over Mixel Land…and were aghast to find where they found his brother.

Straight in the middle of Mixel Park, sitting in a mud puddle, with his robe and towel off of him and dunked in the mud with him…was Tentro. He was using the scrub brush he was holding to deeply scrub the mud into his already-filthy body, manically laughing all the way.

"You're gonna be clean, Tentro!" He cackled to himself. "You've got your perfect shower!"

"TENTRO!" The other two Flexers screamed in shock and disgust, while Tentro merely lifted his head up.

"Oh, hi-i-i-i guys!" He said, entirely loopy. "Don't you know that's rude, being in here when I'm trying to take a bath? I'm indecent here!"

"…You sure are." Kraw nervously said. "I…think you're clean enough. Let's…go back home."

"Okay!" Tentro happily said, as he "wiped" himself off with the towel (just smearing more mud) and putting the robe on…as it dripped everywhere and the odors whiffed over to his brothers. As the foul-smelling Flexer followed his older and younger brothers, the two in front of him made mental notes to each other…as they led Tentro somewhere.

* * *

"Where are we?" Tentro said, still in a maniacal confusion. Kraw and Balk had led Tentro into the now-fixed bathroom, where Kraw attempted to chat up a conversation with Tentro, while Balk started to do…something around the tub.

"We…are home?" Kraw said in confusion, as he gingerly (and disgustedly) peeled off the rotted robe off of his brother's body. He then discarded the towel and brush he was holding, and also removed his shower cap.

"What are you doi-i-i-ing?" Tentro said, dazed and confused.

"…I'm sorry; this is for your own good!" Kraw said in defeat, as he and Balk stepped in front of Tentro…and shoved.

Suddenly, a splash was heard. Tentro had landed into the tub…which was now filled with hot water, bubble bath…and a rubber duck for some reason. When he sat up in confusion (after spitting out a bit of water), he found himself attacked…by his brothers holding large scrubbers, sponges, and washcloths. Bit by bit, they scrubbed him down, making sure they got the gunk off.

Finally, after a tiring task, Tentro found himself wrapped in a towel around his waist, with a towel on his head. The bathroom was dripping wet, and his brothers were worn out, as they left Tentro alone in the bathroom.

When they left, Tentro merely grinned. He managed to get his schedule fixed up…without lifting a tentacle this time.

THE END.


End file.
